


Fallen Raven

by golden_crow, sorrow_key



Category: 69 Eyes, HIM (Band), Lovex, Negative (Band), Nightwish, Sherlock Holmes (TV), Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Rasmus
Genre: Angst, Bravo Dashing, Crossover, Death Threats, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, No Mary, Post-Reichenbach, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_crow/pseuds/golden_crow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rasmus are receiving threads and  being sabotaged.<br/>When it starts to be able to threaten the band members lifes, Eero calls his old exchange student John Watson for help.<br/>Between noisy managers,many slightly crazed suspects,relapses and bravo making trouble,will they be able to find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With no wings to fly, Birds fall and die

**Author's Note:**

> So,this was posted by mistake and will be updated eventually...  
> Once I get up my lazy ass to write:P

Chatting and laughing they were going up to their studio.

Even though Lauri himself had wanted to meet in the morning to practise,Eero couldn`t help but notice how exhausted Lauri looked what Lauri maybe didn`t even get himself.

He was always like that either not caring abut something or making a big fuss about things. No he was complaining to both Pauli and Aki about his songwriting blockade.

When Eero looked at Aki teasing him, he couldn‘t help but smile. It was obvious they were worried about Lauri too. However,said singer who was oblivious to that.

Eero remembered how he silently vowed to take action if another one of those threads appeared. But fortunately they seemed to have stopped by now.

Still smiling for once not commenting his funny friends actions he was shocked when he suddenly heard screams.

The bassist ran in,now also staring in horror.

Precisely where Lauri stood while singing;he ran around at concerts only or when he really liked one, lied a crow.

A dead one,cruelly murdered.It had been ripped of its wings and had several wounds.

Lauri sank to the ground,shaking,Aki beside him. Pauli seemed shocked and deep in thought and Eero himself...

Was finally contacting an old friend.

>~*~<>~*~<

Sherlock was calling a cab to go home.

Having just solved a murder which had been slightly interesting (the murder weapon had been salt, hardened salt, but original but easy to solve for the salt was still in the system) he was looking forward to meeting John a little.

Even after all this time, Sherlock had still troubles believing that he had found a flatmate,no a  **person** , who was able to tolerate,even _like_  him and understand him a little.

A friend.  _Or more,if you were to choose._

The detective didn’t even wanted to think of that thing and shaked his head quickly.

No, today should be a perfect day,because as always between cases and boredom he`d go out with John,laughing and joking.

Finally he arrived at Baker Street but as soon as he opened the door John stood there with a concerned expression.

Sherlock automatically started deducing him.

_Taking unconsciously posture-preparing to have a serious talk, probably about a case,the computer's still open so he was probably  contacted just now, he really wants me to take, not likely to give in, so he knows the person, for he has no extended family he's in contact with it has to be a friend, most likely one he didn't keep regularly in touch with, no, if it was like that he'd be taking action immediately, that's the way he is, if he's waiting he probably hopes me to deduce everything so he doesn't have to waste time explaining it._

_His left brow is twitching, so it must have something to do with money, that's how he reacts if someone, especially me is wasting it, ah, he's the one who's afraid of having wasted it, so this 'client'  doesn't live in London, far enough for John to be concerned about money to get there but near enough to afford it..._

Sherlocks brain was flooded with possibilities, but he didn't know enough to know for sure.

Whatever his problem/case was, it couldn't be above a 7, nothing worth wasting time he could spend with John and/or experiments for.

 But John still had bags under his eyes from his 'hiatus' and sociopath or not, Sherlock couldn't help but feel guilty for having done that to his only friend and if he wouldn't go, John would go alone and anyways, nothing was boring with John, not even crap telly.

Okay, that wasn't completely correct, but laughing and screaming at it together was admittedly an enjoyable experience.

'God, I almost sound like Fatcroft', Sherlock hissed silently.

Maybe there'll even be something worth solving there...

"I take it, you've packed already, so let's go,fill me in on the way",he said and pulled his collar up.

"Wait,how did you...? Oh forget it,of course you know", John said incredulous, but fondly so.

Sherlock smile silently and asked:"Where will we travel to, my dear Watson?"

John laughed, somehow pleased, that Sherlock hadn't been able to figure it out and answered: "To the cold finland, my dear Holmes."

The doctor went up to get the bags, Sherlock packed a few things he'd need for experiments so he wouldn't die of boredom, a few fake IDs and an arm John threw out later.

Which wasn't fair at all, Sherlock didn't really bitch about having to go out for something not above a seven and John just wasted this fine arm he worked very hard to get.

Contrary to popular belief it wasn't easy to calculate the right proximity to make Molly flush but not get her hopes up more than necessary and actually be **nice** to her.

When they were ready,Sherlock called a cab and they drove away into the sunset together.

Well, not really, this was London, so it was actually the rain. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got myself to write it!  
> Hope you like it~  
> We'll try to not update too slowly...  
> Anyways, both of us are not English so all mistakes are ours and those of google translate.  
> If there are any fans of finnish bands,please comment,if only to say which.  
> Not for me, I'm not really a fan but like their music but golden_crow will love you forever.  
> Well,we already do 'cause your reading this but you get the point.  
> Probably...


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,long time no see, sorrow here!  
> Yes,I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating and my co-author's a pushover for not being able to get me to.  
> The restaurant is based of one in Frankfurt, my sis and I went there for inspiration but were caught by a waiter-.-  
> She ran leaving me to deal with it-I ended up ordering something and it was embarassing and awkward.  
> I also spilled my cola there...  
> Anyway-Don't go there if you're 14 or younger!  
> The food is delicious but it's not worth it.  
> (Crow:It is! For me.)  
> (Sorrow:Yeah,if you have someone who gets the blame for you-sure.)  
> (Crow:*giggles and sulks a bit*)

The man looked at his watch.

It was 2 am, soon that person would arrive.

He started sweating a bit, having doubts-No. This was just because the conditioner here was broken. Stop it, he told himself.

The poorly illuminated Thai-restaurant wasn't very high class but one of the most descreet ones, which wasn't very common here in finland.

A blackhaired man who seemed to be Irish brought him his cocktail, the man shortly wondered why they employed  non-Thais but shrugged it off.

Expecting the waiter to be gone already, he poured some of the Wodka he had brought in there, he needed as much stuff as he could get to make it through the night.

A sing song voice with a slight accent startled him, he peered over carefully.

"Nervous much, are we?", the waiter who may not be one said, for that most certainly wasn't a question.

"Who are you?", he asked while taking a sip.

The hot alcohol burned his throat but he forced himself to remain impassive.

The other man laughed, taking the seat next to him.

'This ones taken', he almost said but something about that person gave him the chills.

 "Oh, I have many names,some people call me the spider, others just boss, sir or sometimes master", the listening man cringed at that light heartedness that just sounded so  _wrong_ and forced himself to look away to the painting of two mermaids-or were that mermen? 

Even though they were half naked you couldn't see that.

"Friends are allowed to call me Jim but since we're business only", 'Jim' actually winked,"You may call me Moriarty."

"You are M", the man yelped out loud by mistake.

Now he noticed that they were alone in the dark restaurant with only the sculptures of monsters of the seas' hell for company.

"Why, yes I am and you should be happy I need you", he said his fake cheeriness fading away, showing a monster beneath that would make all those creatures of hell run for their lives,"because you know, I just can't stand imbeciles. Don't you think the world woul be so much better if we purged it from the unworthy?"

The man supressed a shiver and somehow knew: there was no way out anymore.

There would never be, not with this man.

So he would go on, he would become a part of this mans hell so he'd help him

\- He had truly made a deal with the devil.

"But since you do need me, let's get to business. The concert is coming soon, what's your plan?"

"Oh", Moriarty laughed. "The concert's just a warm up to the real game. It's so easy even you'll be able to do it."

He leaned forward, showing all his teeth, a maniacal smile.

"The things we have to discuss will be so much bigger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,who knew that it'd be Moriarty?  
> I made it a bit obvious~  
> Please comment on my ability to write him, I love writing psychopaths!  
> (Crow:I wonder why...*sarcastically*)  
> (Sorrow:*laughes madly*)  
> We may make an extra chapter where The Rasmus go to the mysterious Thai and end up being thrown out based on our own experience-Please comment if you want that!
> 
> Oh and you can look forward to Crow writing the next chapter!  
> Please comment,whose style you like better.  
> Just kidding,it would just end with me refusing to write anymore or her throwing a bitch fit.^^  
> (Crow:You're the bitchy one-.-)  
> (Sorrow:Yes,but I throw fits to get something)


End file.
